1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to suturing apparatuses for continuous suture application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of smaller and more reliable motors and associated control mechanisms, the traditional manual technique of soft tissue (fascia) closure has been automated with the development of various automated suturing apparatuses. However, these devices commonly exhibit shortcomings in ergonomics. In particular, the suturing head of these devices is commonly in line with, or perpendicular to, the support shaft upon which the suturing head is mounted. As such, a surgeon, or other medical practitioner, using the device is forced to orient his or her arm in unusual and undesirable orientations to complete the closure of soft tissue.
As such, a more ergonomic suturing apparatus is needed. The present invention provides such a suturing apparatus through the provision of a suturing apparatus in which the suturing head is obliquely oriented relative to the support shaft. This allows a surgeon using the present suturing apparatus better access to a surgical site without the need for the surgeon to orient his or her body in an undesirable, and potentially unsafe, position.